In Time
by Ivy Climbroe
Summary: "Tell me, you can trust me, whatever the reason is I'm sure things will be okay, right?" He laughed, almost hysterically. Placing his forearm across the cave wall, he leaned his head against it, holding back more tears he spoke softly. "You assume there is one reason." . Additional Information: Eleventh Doctor I haven't seen season seven


"Don't move." the Doctor said cautiously, placing his hand in front of Becca, forcing her to step backward. He turned, "I said don't move!" peering ahead into the darkness he dug in his coat pocket, tossing her a flashlight.

Before entering he whipped out his sonic screwdriver, scanning for any signs of life. Nothing.

"I know you're here." he spoke, taking one small step toward the mouth of the cave.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Becca piped in, following the Doctor ever so slightly.

"The Weeping Angels."

"But you said that they can ki-"

"I know what I said!" he yelled, gradually making his way to the inside of the cave. "But they're here. Why else would the T.A.R.D.I.S fly us all this way?"

"Oh _please_." Becca rolled her eyes, "we crashed and you know it."

"No, no, don't you see? The Angels have been looking for me, they've been waiting."

"How do you know?"

The Doctor sighed, finally turning around to face Becca, her bright blue eyes tinged with annoyance, and a bit of curiosity. "Look, I know you're new at this. But can you please stop asking so many questions? Really, there is a lot at stake here."

"Like what?"

"Our _lives_! Now quiet! I need to focus."

They continued searching through the cave, dodging boulders and craters amongst the fragile ground below. For a long while all was quiet, until finally Becca couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are the Weeping Angels!?"

The Doctor stopped, running his hands through his hair, he exhaled loudly, and began to explain the beauteous horror that was the race of the Weeping Angels.

"They are deadliest beings you will ever see." he paused, a look of sadness growing in his eyes, "And see, and keep on seeing until your eyes burn, but you can't stop, because if you do, if you so much as blink, that's how fast they will kill you." his voice had changed now, he wasn't with Becca anymore, no the Doctor's mind was deep in the past, recalling all the loved ones he'd lost to the angles. "They're brilliant creatures. That's what I've told you, and that's what they are." He began to move again, carefully stepping over a large pot hole, then reached out his hand to help Becca over. "They kill you in the present so you can live out another life in different time. Like you never existed."

He cleared his throat, quickly changing the subject, "Bu-but that's not important right now, what's important, is keeping you safe, Riv-Rebecca."

Ignoring his own fault, the Doctor smiled with his eyes, old, aged eyes that had seen so much pain.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" he answered weakly.

"Why are you crying?" Becca asked, her hands steady as she came inches from his face, wiping away the single tear gliding down his cheek.

The Doctor shook his head, not wanting to get into this. They were wasting time.

"Tell me, you can trust me, whatever the reason is I'm sure things will be okay, right?"

He laughed, almost hysterically. Placing his forearm across the cave wall, he leaned his head against it, holding back more tears he spoke softly.

"You assume there is one reason."

Becca didn't know what to say. Deciding to leave him to his thoughts, she felt along the cave wall for balance. Her flashlight had little effect on the darkness that surrounded her, the moment the light was cast it was absorbed into the black obscurity of the cave.

Squinting her eyes she could barely make out a few figures. As she got closer she directed the light on them, gasping in terror as she backed away.

"Doctor!"

Rapid footsteps echoed throughout the cave, "What is it? What did you see?" He panted, scanning once again. "Ah yes!"

Becca couldn't hide the look of bewilderment on her face. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. "That's-that's a-"

"Yes, yes I know! Don't worry, this one's dormant." He smiled, slapping the angel on the shoulder as if it were an old friend. "See the cracks? The stone is deteriorating."

"But, why?" Becca asked, stooping over to grab the flashlight she had dropped after first seeing the angel.

"Good question." Replied the Doctor, circling the angel with his screwdriver. Standing on his toes, he made his eyes level with the angel's line of vision.

"There!" The Doctor pointed straight ahead, "Shine the light there!" Becca obeyed.

A mirror had been placed ahead of the angel.

"Trapped in its own gaze." The Doctor cried out, "Fantastic!"

"But wait!" he paced the cave floor now, tapping the sonic screwdriver against the side of his temple. "Someone must have been here before."

"Like who?" Becca questioned, suddenly interested.

"Or _what_?" countered the Doctor.

Together they ventured out further into the depths of the cave, for hours they stumbled over rocks and occasional logs that were strewn about.

"We should go back now." Becca said, stating it as a demand rather than a suggestion.

"I think," The Doctor hesitated, glancing around one last time before sighing "you're right."

The doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S swung open, dust scattering the floors.

"You really should at _least_ put a welcome mat in this thing." Becca coughed, fanning the air before closing the doors behind her.

The Doctor ignored her comment as he began to prepare the T.A.R.D.I.S for flight. "We are coming back tomorrow."

"Ugh. Why?"

The Doctor looked down at the undersides of his wrists, counting the black streaks that were marked across his skin.

"I can give you twelve good reasons."

...  
**AHHH the SUSPENSE!**

Hello fellow Whovians! Thanks a ton for reading my story and please continue to do so as I update.

P.S. I'm very upset because I can't watch the seventh season so NO SPOILERS in the comments you should make.

hehe. See what I did there?  


**Don't forget to vote and fan!  
**

**LOLKAYBYE **


End file.
